The Dragon Child
by tjhammer2
Summary: Hi, my name is Api. My mom is a Hungarian Horntail. I discovered that I could turn into a human about a week ago. I now live with my "uncle", Professor Dumbledore, at Hogwarts. School starts tomorrow! I am sooo exited, today "aunt" Minny is taking me to diagon alley to get my wand. ** This is a marauders era fanfic JK Rowling owns everything except OC'
1. WARNING

I don't update unless the stats are up to 15 views or 10 votes or 5 comments. So like, comments and share if you want more!?


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Hi, my name is Api. My mom is a Hungarian Horntail. I discovered that I could turn into a human about a week ago. I now live with my "uncle", Professor Dumbledore, at Hogwarts. School starts tomorrow! I am sooo exited, today "aunt" Minny is taking me to diagon alley to get my wand.  
***

"Api, sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Aunt Minny asked as I stood in front of my bathroom vanity trying desperately to tone down the redness in my skin.

"Yes, Minny," I said when i was finally satisfied with my reflection. I walked over to her closed her eyes and put touched the portkey we were using to pick up the muggle student Minny was in charge of escorting. Her name was Lily.

Suddenly, I felt the familiar tug behind her navel. When I felt it safe enough to open my eyes I found myself standing in front of a brick house identical to the ones next to it. My Aunt (minny/prof. mcgonagall isn't my real aunt but a call her that anyways) walked up the path and knocked on the front door about 10 seconds later girl with red hair and bright green eyes opened the door.

"Good morning, Lily," Minny greeted her.

"Good morning, Professor. I'm ready to go," Lily replied confidently, then she turned and yelled at the top of her lungs inside the house, "mum, dad, Professor Mcgonagall is here I'm leaving." And with that, She stepped out of her house and shut the door.

"Lily, I would like you to meet Api, Api this is Lily" Minny said, pointing to each of us in turn. We shook hands as lily said, "nice to meet you, Api"

"Nice to meet you too lily," I replied. we both turned back to Minny.

"Professor, how are we getting to this diagon alley," Lily asked, very slight confusion showing in her face.

"We are going to use apparition," she replies. I sigh I hate the feeling of normal wizarding apparition. Of course, being a dragon child has its perks, I can apparate by myself but then it would be very obvious that I am not normal and dumbledore is trying very hard not to let that happen. So when Minny holds out her hands for us, I grasp on. Suddenly, I hear a crack; everything vanished and I feel like I am being squeezed through a tube 10x too small for me. As quickly as it came, the sensation vanished. I open my eyes and see a bright sun lit cobblestone lane filled with people.

"Api, why don't you go and start on your wand selection while I take lily to Gringotts to have her money exchanged," Minny said pointing at an ancient looking shop, the pealing sign read 'Ollivanders, Making Wands since 382 B.C.'

"Okay," I say before running over to the shop.

As I stepped in a small bell chimed. "Hello," I called into the messy shop.

Suddenly a man, who I assumed to be Ollivander walked out from behind the shelves.

"Hello, sir my name is Api, I am here for my wand," I said respectfully but at the same time determined, just like my mother taught me.

"Why hello Api, please hold out your wand hand for me," he replied, smiling genuinely. I held my right hand out and a bewitched tape measure started measuring me while a quill recorded the lengths. Ollivander looked me up and down and set of into the rows of shelves. He came back with a wand and I tried it. The glass vase that stood on his desk exploded. Apparently not.

"That's okay, Let's try this one for you!" he said as he held out another wand, "12 1/4 inch Rowan wood, dragon heart string, and reasonably flexible"

The second my hand touched the wood I knew this was the wand for me I rose five feet off the ground and was surrounded by a bubble of flame that lasted for around 5 seconds then the bubble vanished and i was lowered back down to the ground.

"Well then, how much for it?" I asked as I searched through my bag for my money pouch.

"7 gallons, and you should be warned that your wand has a brother, and that wand belongs to Sirius Black," he said with a kind smile on his face.

"Thank you," I replied handing him the gold. I walk back out into the sunshine.

"There you are Api," someone said from behind me. I whipped around to see my aunt and Lily walking towards.

"Let's go get fitted for robes," she said happily. I looked at Aunt Minny and she noded.

"Ok, race you," I said and took off running. When we finally got to the shop we were both panting. We walked in and started getting fitted.

When we were done we walked over to Flourish and Blots. Lily looked like a kid in a candy store as she rushed around the store. I, on the other hand, just wanted to go sit down. I grabbed the books from the book list and payed for them and walked over to Mcgonagall.

"Could I please go get an ice cream cone will Lily finishes up?" I ask.

"Sure, why not." So I walked across the street and ordered a small cone. I sat down and started looking through my book on magical creatures. I had gotten through a couple pages of the book when someone interrupted me.

"Mind if I sit here," they asked. I shrugged and looked up. Toy surprise, it was a small boy that looked to be around my age. He had long wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Sure," I said, "what's your name?"

"Black," He replied, "Sirius Black. I'm going into first year."

"I'm going into first year too, maybe we will see each other."

"Api, time to go," Minny called.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then," I said before gathering my stuff.

Minny said I had to go home and handed me a portkey. I felt the familiar tug behind my navel and disappeared. When I reappeared in my room I set bags and new wand down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="331586b18fac4b6cc21f7223867626cf"Beep, Beep, Beep!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfedee779c002d6d8dde1a535901076d"I wake up and in a blink of an eye I am up and dressed. I have been waiting for this day for my inner life, or at least as long as I have been human. Which hasn't been too long, but anywho when I was finished I checked the clock and swore it read 10:45. Crap! Professor Dumbledore set up a portkey for me that leaves at 10:50. I grabbed one of my new robes, some cash, and my copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' and shoved them into my bag and ran down to the great hall to meet dumbledore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a06f171bb86e3ceb361852fc18d18d41""Good Morning Api, running late are we," Dumbledore said, his bright blue eyes laughing behind his half moon spectacles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed6452a4af0fc38e8d52e38697dc2293""Yep," I replied cheerfully, I grab a piece of toast and grabbed hold of the old worn down gum container. I felt the pull behind my navel and the next thing I knew I was standing near the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I tossed the gum container into a trash can and briskly started walking towards the barrier. When I reach the other side I was amased by the sight in front of me. The platform was full of mothers and fathers wishing their children a safe trip. I think about my family back in Romania, I really miss them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70e5a8fef4a04dbc86a7b6cff8432f8e"I walk over and board the sleek red train, and go in search of a empty compartment. I must of walked down the corridor 10 times looking for a seat when I saw the boy from Diagon Alley sitting with his friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e85d188d4102d36018d5eb917a2af5c""Hey, mind if I sit here everywhere else is full," I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76b5009bf84126d0e4294864c425b3c5""Sure, why not," Sirius says and clears off a seat for me, "James, Remus, this is Api."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c643fa76c0a361c26cc5c8443542f27""Hello Api, James Potter at you service." said the boy with messy jet black hair, " but, Black, you said your family wasn't friendly, she seems friendly, how do you know her?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae17e101521f59268a8f209a1a9c78c1""We met at 'Florean Fortescue's Iceem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emCream Parlour' yesterday," Sirius replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="432bf239ab87d8a1fbe3cb55dac60585""Oh." he replied they talked together a little bit more before settling down and starting a game of wizarding chess. I pulled my book out of my bag and flipped to the page about dragon children, centaurs and werewolves/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bf627ce99c609e6f18382cfc6cca851"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"' A dragon child is a very rare dragon that can change into a human at will their have only been 3 different accounts of this happening, as of 1958. Not much is known about the bread.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdcbe3dbf55ee6bbce54692b87936b61""So, do you like to read a lot," the boy, Remus, asked timidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b42ca5c245f915ccaaa3d1c3a800be3""Eh, sometimes, I really enjoy learning about werewolves though, It's so cool that when they are bitten it's like another personality and form is inserted into them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c2a8b401b0f7a9a8986ff6b04eb160b""Oh, that an interesting way to put it," he replied, "but I will let you get back to reading."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30dc87c62cf40d962b41450fc4512606"I could sense that I said something that made him uncomfortable, but I let it slide and went back to the book. It must have been hours later when a prefect knocked on the door and let us know that we would be arriving soon and that we should change into our uniforms. When I looked out the window and was surprised to find that the sun had set and that the stars had come out. I grabbed my bag and headed to the restroom to change and give the guys privacy, too./p 


End file.
